As a means for recording and viewing TV program such as a ground wave and a satellite broadcasting, the following technologies are disclosed (refer to Patent Reference 1). Patent Reference 1 discloses a technology to record all television broadcasts of one day. Patent Reference 2 discloses a system in which programs on all channels are recorded endlessly and continuously for 24 hours at a server side and a user can receive the delivery of the recorded program from the server by designating a program already broadcasted that the user wants to view. Patent Reference 3 discloses hardware for recording all programs on all channels.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1998-234007
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-101913
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1997-245467